1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to a display device which is improved to have a compact structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices serve to display an image on a screen, and representatively correspond to TVs and computer monitors.
In general, a display device includes a cover forming an external appearance of the display device, a display module received in the cover to display an image, and a circuit board on which electric components required to operate and control the display module are disposed.
In order to comply with recent development of high-level display devices, various requirements of customers as well as basic performance of the display devices are being focused upon.
These requirements satisfy user convenience and aesthetic sense. Accordingly, a display device having a compact structure has been desired.